


Thinking of you

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can face anything as long as he has Ianto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Jack slammed the phone down with a growl.  He was tired. For the last two weeks it had been no-stop arguing with bureaucrats who didn't have a clue what Torchwood did, arguing with idiots from Unit who thought they should have control, weevil hunts, and rift alerts. He hadn't even been able to have a quick grope with Ianto, let alone anything fun. He was frustrated, fed up, and tired. He grabbed his coat and stomped out of his office.

"Everybody go home." he snapped at his exhausted team, as he headed out the door.

He headed to his favorite brooding spot, the roof of the Millennium Center, where he could over look the city. Several hours passed while he stared at the lights and tried to calm down. When he finally felt the frustration slip away, to be replaced by a bone deep weariness, he headed back to the hub, wondering if Ianto had got home with the others.  He actually hoped so, Ianto needed some rest too. He had been a steady comfort these last couple of weeks, providing an endless supply of coffee and doing all the behind the scenes work that kept Torchwood going. Jack walked into a dimly lit Hub, emergency lights the only illumination. He started to smile, Ianto had gone home to get some sleep, when he saw a light was on in his office. He went up the stairs and through the door, ready to order the Welshman home, but the office was empty. He desk lamp was on, casting a soft glow what was laying on it. A single, red rose and a folded note. Jack lifted the rose to his nose as he opened the note, smiling as he read it.

_Thinking of you_

_I_

He shut the lamp of and headed for the opening in the floor that lead to his room. He turned from the ladder and grinned. In his bunk, curled on his side, face relaxed in sleep, was Ianto. He looked so young with all the cares and concerns gone from his face. Jack bent down and lightly kissed his forehead. Ianto stirred at the touch and opened his eyes.

"Jack." he mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Yah, it's me." Jack told him.

"Come to bed."

"I will in a sec." Jack said.

Jack stripped down to his boxers, gave his teeth a fast brushing, and climbed in to bed beside Ianto, pulling the young man close. Ianto snuggled his face in to Jack's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. Jack ran his hand down Ianto's back, feeling his own body relax as Ianto went back to sleep. He kissed the top of Ianto's head and let himself drift in to the peacefulness of sleep, knowing he knew he was lucky, no matter how bad things got, as long as he had the sanctuary of Ianto's arms to return to, he could face anything. 


End file.
